Dear Mr President
by pIcKinGBloOdyrOSes
Summary: What were the real reasons behind the President of the USA announcing that he supports gay marriage...? One-Shot. USUK. WARNING: a very liberal message- not meant to offend conservitives in ANY WAY.
1. Dear Mr President

_A/N: Enjoy! _

_Warnings: Implied sex, lime, and gay rights discussion._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I WISH I DID._

* * *

**Dear Mr. President**

"Mr. President?"

The President of the United States of America looked up from his paperwork and smiled at the young man standing in the door to the oval office. "Alfred. Come in, please."

Alfred walked in, swallowing and loosening his tie slightly. It felt suddenly and extremely hot in the room, and he was thankful for the extra deodorant he'd put on that morning. It was a beautiful sunny day outside, a light breeze blowing the green grass on the lawn of the White House back and forth while squirrels scampered lazily across the property, seeming to know that there were no predators there because only they and the birds could get past the gates.

"Please, sit," The President got up from his chair and came around to meet Alfred at the two sofas on either side of a long wooden table. He sat down in one, and Alfred took a seat in the other. "How can I help you?"

Alfred gulped. "Well, sir... I know that with the re-election coming up you've been very busy. So I hope that that I'm not interrupting anything important."

"I'm sure that whatever's on your mind is important as well," The President smiled again, adjusting his seat comfortably. "Whatever America has to tell me, I'm here to listen."

Alfred was reminded once again why he liked his current boss so much, and he let himself relax a tiny bit, though still very nervous. "Thank you, sir... um, I'm here to discuss with you a topic that's been causing me a lot of controversy lately, and something that you should probably think about addressing for your campaign."

The man across from him nodded slowly and leaned forward. "I see. Go on."

"I'm talking about a... a very important Human Right," Alfred took a deep breath, tugging on the collar of his shirt. "And sir, it's being violated, over and over again. I feel as though this is something you've been avoiding when addressing the people and it would mean a lot to me, personally, if you would consider talking about this issue to the public... sir."

The President nodded, frowning a bit. Whenever Alfred talked about something 'personally', he meant being treated as a human. Not as a nation.

"The Universal Declaration of Human Rights, Article Sixteen states that 'men and women of full age, without any limitation due to race, nationality or religion, have the right to marry and found a family. They are entitled to equal rights as to marriage, during marriage and at its dissolution. Marriage shall be entered into only with the free and full consent of the intending spouses..." Alfred swallowed. "... and the family is the natural and fundamental group unit of society and is entitled to protection by society and the State'."

The President blinked.

"Sir," Alfred scooted forward. "I want you to address the issue of same-sex marriage."

"Oh," The President said, and then frowned. "I appreciate the input, Alfred... but I'm not sure if that's a topic I should consider including in the campaign..."

"What do you think, sir?" Alfred asked, looking nervous again. "Personally, for you, what do you believe? The Article says nothing about not allowing gay couples to be married, or raising a family with gay parents, or anything opposing the idea. So why do so many think it's such a bad thing?"

"I don't know what to think," The President admitted. "I have gay friends and co-workers... who are in healthy, same-sex relationships, and I don't have a problem with it. But getting married... so many people have an issue with it because they think it goes against their religion. I can't choose a side in that conflict... and civil unions are always an option..."

"Sir, a civil union is not marriage," Alfred's tone was suddenly sharp, and the President looked up in surprise. "A civil union is not getting dressed up and having a ceremony with a pastor or a priest and saying vows and being with friends and family and eating cake and celebrating love."

The President exhaled. "You feel strongly about this."

"I do, sir," Alfred looked at him, losing his initial fear. "Sir, I've considered a lot of my bosses to be like fathers to me. Their family is my family for four to eight years. Some of them... well; some of them really sucked and didn't like me just as much as I didn't like them. But sir, you have an amazing family with an amazing wife and amazing daughters. I know that you love them very much... but if you're happy with them, with your wife, why couldn't someone else have that too, regardless of gender?"

"Alfred-"

"Sir, I have something very important to tell you," Alfred locked his blue eyes with his boss's brown eyes. "And you'll be the first of my bosses to hear it, because let's face it, the two previous ones were both conservative assholes, and the next one will be too, if you don't get re-elected... but times have changed and I feel as though I can trust you."

The President listened.

"Mr. President, I'm gay."

~oO0Oo~

_Alfred fell back against the bed, his companion falling on top of him with a surprised huff, but it was quickly lost in a moan as Alfred's knee came up in between two long, lithe legs and began rubbing in circles._

_"Mmm..." Arthur rocked against his leg, his face flushed in pleasure. "Alfred..."_

_Alfred caught his face in his hands and brought his head down so he could kiss him, hungrily eating at his lips. Arthur ran his hands up his chest and over his shoulders, his fingers tangling in the strands of hair at the nape of his neck and met his kiss fiercely, molding his body to fit against his._

_"Beautiful..." Alfred whispered as they broke away, panting, stroking his messy blonde hair. "You're beautiful..."_

_"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur chastised, kissing his nose. "I am no such thing."_

_Alfred chuckled and rolled them over so he was straddling the older nation, his hands on either side of his head, and leaned down to kiss along his jawline. Arthur quivered, his fingers digging into Alfred's shirt as he closed his eyes and seemed to bask in the feeling of Alfred's lips moving down his neck, sucking and nipping lightly. One hand came down to lightly rub at his abdomen and then journey lower._

_"Ooh... Alfred...!" Arthur gasped, bucking his hips. "Oh... love..."_

_Alfred sucked on his pulse as his hands moved and massaged him, heat pooling in his stomach and then traveling down._

_Arthur moaned and pressed the side of his face into the pillow, mouth open slightly. "Nh... Al... please..."_

_Alfred heard him, and the next hour was nothing but groans and hot, feverish cries of pleasure as the bed rocked back and forth, the wooden posts on the bed shuddering as the occupants made love... and later in the afterglow, Alfred held Arthur against his chest._

_"What are you thinking about, poppet...?" Arthur asked sleepily, kissing his chest easily from where he was pressed against his torso. "You're not usually this quiet."_

_"Us," Alfred said, running a hand up and down his back. "Just thinking about us."_

_Arthur hummed in contentment and traced his arm lightly with his nails. "Anything in particular?"_

_"I think I want to come out to my boss."_

_Arthur looked up at him, astonished. "Are you serious? Alfred, do you think that's a good idea...?"_

_"It wasn't a good idea for the past... what, twenty years?" Alfred mused. "All of them conservative except one and _he_ wasn't exactly the person to tell... and even before that, being in a homosexual relationship _really_ wasn't okay... but things have changed a little bit. People are more accepting... I dunno... do you think it's a bad idea?"_

_Arthur was quiet for a moment and drew circles on his partner's chest lightly with his fingers. "I think... that you should decide what to do based on how comfortable Alfred F. Jones feels with it, not the United States of America. And you should tell your boss that."_

_Alfred was once again reminded why he loved Arthur so much. "What about you?"_

_"What about me?" Arthur blinked, confused._

_"Yeah... if I do this..." he looked away, a bit nervously. "Can I tell him about you? About us?"_

_"Yes," Arthur nodded slowly, contemplatively. "That's alright with me. I don't have a particularly good relationship with my boss, or any of my previous bosses, so as long as I get my work done and do a good job, he doesn't care about my personal life much. But I understand it's different for you. You like being close with your presidents and their families. So, yes, you may."_

_Alfred felt a grin spread across his face and he ducked down, kissing Arthur sweetly, his hand fingering a few strands of his hair. "You're amazing."_

_"I try," Arthur teased, snuggling back up against Alfred and getting comfortable. "Now go to sleep, git."_

_Alfred rolled his eyes, smiling. "Old man."_

_Arthur snorted and swatted at his face._

~oO0Oo~

The President of the United States of America gaped at his country, looking shocked. "You... what? Can nations even...?"

Alfred laughed nervously. "Yes, we can have, um, _physical relations_. Our bodies work just like regular people."

"So... how do you..." The President gestured obscenely. "... know?"

"I..." Alfred looked out the window. "Nations are pretty much attracted to both genders because there are so many male countries and very few female ones. When you're a personification, it gets lonely... every hundred years, everyone you know is dead... so sleeping with another country is either an attempt to keep sane, or you actually truly like them. You don't think about gender. You think about the person... and I guess I just fell in love with someone who happened to be male."

~oO0Oo~

_"This is... disgusting."_

_"Then get tea next time."_

_"No wonder you hate coffee- this English stuff is gross!"_

_Arthur ignored him and sipped his Earl Gray while Alfred griped about the thick, sticky liquid in his coffee cup. Was it supposed to froth like that...? He poked it with a straw and swore he saw two beady eyes glare at him from the murky substance._

_"Arthur, there is something living in my coffee," Alfred told him. "That's not normal."_

_"I suppose it's not," Arthur agreed, flipping a page in his book. "Carry on."_

_"You're not even listening to me," he whined. "Are you paying attention?"_

_"Mmmhmm..." Arthur took another sip of tea. "Lovely, Alfred."_

_Alfred frowned, pouting. "... then just so you know, I stole your car."_

_"Good... good..."_

_"Tinker Bell is having an affair with Captain Hook behind your back."_

_"Yes... I'm sure..."_

_"I took over your government."_

_"... mmm..."_

_"I've taken to cross-dressing recently."_

_"Uh huh..."_

_"Also, I'm sleeping with Francis."_

_Alfred was met with a face full of scalding hot tea. "OW!" he scrambled for a napkin, wiping his face clean and glaring at Arthur. "What the hell, man?"_

_Arthur was staring at him, jaw dropping. "You're... you're sleeping with FRANCIS?"_

_"What?" Alfred was confused for a moment, and then rolled his eyes. "Ohhh, I see. NOW you start listening to me! I thought I gained your attention after I mentioned my cross-dressing habits!"_

_Arthur just looked at him._

_"I mean, really..." Alfred huffed and dabbed at the stains on his shirt. "It took me saying that I was having sex with that son of a bitch to even grab a little bit of your attention..."_

_"... you're not?"_

_Alfred looked up and met Arthur's eyes. They were wide, a little uncertain, and... hurt?_

_"Um, no..." Alfred tipped his head to the side, confused. "Of course not. I was just trying to grab your attention..."_

_"Ah, of course..." Arthur shook his head, fumbling to get his tea to his mouth. "How silly of me... I really thought you were serious there for a moment..."_

_Alfred didn't know what made him blurt out his next words, but the moment they left his mouth and Arthur spat tea over him for the second time, he wished he could crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment._

_"You're ridiculous. How could I sleep with Francis when I like you?"_

~oO0Oo~

The President composed himself, sitting up a bit straighter. "Well... this is certainly a... a shock."

"I understand, sir," Alfred said quietly. "But I feel as though it's something you needed to know."

"And I'm glad you shared it with me," The President said, standing up. Alfred stood as well. "I'll think about what you said, Alfred. Why don't you come to the TV interview that's happening tonight, and we'll talk again there?"

Alfred nodded and they shook hands. "Yes, sir."

As he turned around to leave, the President called after him, "Who is he, Alfred?"

"Arthur Kirkland, sir," Alfred didn't look back as he left. "Arthur Kirkland, also known as the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland."

~oO0Oo~

Alfred waited anxiously backstage, hiding from the people walking around in panicked voices with headsets and walkie-talkies and wheeling huge cameras and equipment around. He was careful to stay away, knowing that he had a tendency to break expensive things now and then, and he doubted the show's management would be particularly pleased at finding that one of the people working for the President had destroyed one of the light gels.

"Three minutes!"

"Thank you, three minutes!"

The call was passed around until everyone knew that there were three minutes left until the cameras began to roll live. The President was already on the set with the pretty hostess, who looked very honored to be there. Alfred shifted from foot to foot, on edge. Why would his boss want him to be at an interview? Press conference, yes, but TV interviews?

Someone touched his arm and he jumped, startled, before staring in shock at the man next to him. "Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"Your boss called me," Arthur looked at the set curiously. "I have no idea why, he just asked if I'd be so kind as to show up."

Alfred immediately felt a bit better that Arthur was there, and wished he could take his hand, but couldn't. Arthur shot him a look that clearly said he wanted to as well, so they just stood extremely close together as the cameras began to film, and the President began to speak, answering the hostesses questions until one came up that had Alfred and Arthur both catch their breaths.

"What do you think of the debate over same-sex marriage?"

Alfred searched the President's face. He looked uncomfortable, which was understandable. Whatever he was about to say would affect his campaign for better or for worse. Everyone in the studio was watching him, so Arthur slipped his hand into Alfred's, squeezing his fingers tightly.

"I have to tell you," the President began. "that over the course of several years as I have talked to friends and family and neighbors, when I think about members of my own staff who are in incredibly committed monogamous relationships, same-sex relationships" -his eyes found Alfred's- "who are raising kids together, when I think about those soldiers or airmen or marines or sailors who are out there fighting on my behalf and yet feel constrained, even now that 'don't ask, don't tell' is gone, because they are not able to commit themselves in a marriage..."

Alfred watched, his heart beating faster and faster as his boss spoke.

"... at a certain point I've just concluded that for me, personally, it is important for me to go ahead and affirm that I think same-sex couples should be able to get married."

The President met Alfred's eyes, blue eyes filled with the prospect and hope of being accepted, and he looked at the interlocked hands of the two men. He shot a very brief, barely noticeable nod at the two and a quick smile.

"I can't believe he said that..." Arthur whispered, shocked. "That's... that's incredible..."

"He did the right thing," Alfred confirmed, swelling with pride. "He did the right thing for America."

"And for Alfred," Arthur reminded him, nudging his arm and smiling. "For Alfred F. Jones."

"Yeah," Alfred beamed. "For both of us."

~THE END~

* * *

_A/N: CHEESY ENDING IS CHEESY. *shot*_

_I am so proud of Obama for standing up for same-sex marriage. :D I felt as though maybe Alfred had something to do with it... hehe. So this happened! And I left names out of it so I didn't do anything illegal, but see how I made fun of George Bush and George W. Bush? Those guys were losers, and I have a feeling Alfred prolly hated them. And Bill Clinton was also mentioned: I think Bill Clinton was a really excellent president who made a bad mistake. He was only human. But his political skills were really good, and they shouldn't have threatened to impeach him- do you know how many world leaders have mistresses? Anyway, I feel as though Alfred was thinking about telling him, but then the shit hit the fan and DUH he can't tell Bush!_

_What the President says, by the way IS REAL. HE ACTUALLY SAID THAT!_

_I didn't do a lemon scene (I was sorely tempted) because I wanted to keep it T, and emphasize the point that homosexual relationships are not just about sex, you know? I mean, if any member of LGBTQ (lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, questioning alliance) could say one thing to the losers who think they're going to hell or whatever, it'd be to look at them as humans who love and care in a relationship just as much as everyone else._

_I would know, because I'm a totally epic teenage lesbian! :D_

_It also got kinda sloppy at the end... sorry..._

_Read and review~!_


	2. Afterword

_**Afterword:**_

I've received a few reviews complaining about putting my political beliefs into a fan fiction, and I wanted to address them here.

I'll start with this: I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND.

I've been accused of "hating all conservatives", "making all conservatives out to be evil, judgmental, discriminating people", "hating every conservative that walks the face of the Earth", and "making Alfred hate Republicans".

This is not true.

I have family and friends who are conservative, and I like to think of myself as being a very open-minded person. I myself am liberal and a democrat, but I truly do respect the opinions and beliefs of others. I'm having trouble finding where in my story I put anything about hating conservatives or Republicans in general, because I truly don't, and I highly doubt Alfred does either.

I DID, however, call out George Bush and George W. Bush as being, as Alfie put it, "conservative assholes".

The reasoning behind this was for the purpose of this story, Alfred is gay, and in a homosexual relationship with Arthur. The fact is that Bush and Bush Jr. both had something negative to say about homosexuals, and I thought that this would definitely make Alfred dislike them both. He didn't say "All conservatives are assholes", he said that THEY were conservative assholes. Meaning, using their conservativeness to BE assholes.

And YES. I agree with Alfred on this issue: I really hate George W. Bush. I think he's a bit of an asshole.

I see Alfred as a character being a lot more liberal than he is conservative. One; because I find him to be gay, and it's hard to find a conservative who is gay. Two; he's all about being a hero and JUSTICE and that means to EVERYONE, including homosexuals, and the conservative party is known for being very discriminatory towards gays. This doesn't mean I think he hates Republicans; not at all! I believe Abraham Lincoln was one of his favorite presidents: and he was REPUBLICAN.

With this said, I would also like to point out that I DO NOT put all of my beliefs into Alfred. I just find that we share a lot of them. Like… I'm Lutheran! I don't think Alfred's Lutheran. In fact, I think he's probably Atheist. I am also a flexitarian (I eat fish, but rarely meat). GOOD LUCK FINDING ALFRED WITHOUT A HAMBURGER. I don't like country music; I bet Alfred does! It's an AMERICAN genre! I love reading, I don't really like video games, and I'm not very athletic. Alfred probably spends most of his time playing sports, video games, and only reads when Iggy FORCES him to.

I am also a DIEHARD liberal. Alfred, I feel, just leans towards that side of the spectrum.

Things we have in common? We both HATE horror movies, we're both as straight as a curly fry, milkshakes are our FRIENDS, and aliens are BOSS.

However, I do have the right to express my opinions how I wish them to be expressed. If I felt like making Alfred hate conservatives, I have the right to do so, but I DIDN'T, and I don't.

I apologize to anyone who may have felt offended by this, but I will not be taking it down. A few of my opinions were expressed in this, but this is also a story about Alfred, and how I, THE AUTHOR, choose to interperate him.

Cheers,

pIcKinGBloOdyrOSes


End file.
